worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen
The Queen is, as her title implies, the queen of the United Kingdom. History ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, she appears at the third race of the World Grand Prix in London. When everyone notices the bomb on Mater, they try to protect the Queen and move her away, but when Mater claims to know the mastermind of the lemons, she listens to him, and fifteen seconds before the bomb explodes, everyone begins to brace themselves, before the bomb is deactivated by Miles Axlerod. At the end of the film, Mater is dubbed "Sir Tow Mater" by the Queen for exposing Axlerod. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, she appears in the London race on her throne watching the race. While racing, the player can break through the gate and drive past her. In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game, The Queen is a downloadable playable character that can be purchased. However, she can only compete in races, and not in events involving weapons. She is a heavy character, and possesses more power than speed. General information Physical description The Queen is an old Rolls-Royce Phantom IV that is painted white on her roof, hood, and trunk. She has light blue doors, as well as large blue fenders. She wears a crown, and has a license plate that reads "DEII 1952", a reference to the real Queen Elizabeth II's initials and the year of the start of her reign. Personality and traits The Queen is kind, and often knights individuals that she believes have performed a generous or helpful act. Appearances *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"With the final stage of the World Grand Prix racing through the historic streets of London, England, the Queen is quietly elated she was invited to preside over the finish line by Sir Miles Axlerod. Painted in shades of the most royal blues and never without her jeweled crown, the Queen is the definition of decorum and regality, but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy a bit of first-rate competition!" ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bios **"Her Royal Highness is a ruler with the heart of a racer who's always wanted to join world famous race cars in a contest of speed." *Stats **Weight class: Heavy **Speed: 10 **Power: 90 Portrayals *Vanessa Redgrave - All appearances Gallery Wp_c2_ee_london_1920x1200-1-.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Queen, Prince Wheeliam, and Sgt. Highgear Princewheeliam.png|The Queen with Miles Axlerod and her grandson Prince Wheeliam Thequeen.png Victor Cars2.jpg The_Queen_Ch.jpg 30-08-2012 108.jpg Quotes *"I hereby dub thee Sir Tow Mater." - Cars 2 *"Who's winning the race?" - Cars 2 Names in other languages Trivia *The Queen is based on the real Queen Elizabeth II, as hinted by the "E" on her wheel trim. *Her knighting of Mater and dubbing him "Sir Tow Mater" is inaccurate to the rules of Knighthood. Due to his American origin, he cannot receive knighthood, whereas only people residing in the United Kingdom can receive knighthood. However, he can receive honorary knighthood, but he cannot have the "Sir" title in his name, or use it on an every-day basis, as if he actually received knighthood. *A female car resembling the Queen (except colored purple, wears gold glasses and a white lacy hat on her roof resembling a hatbox) can be seen trying to evade Dusty Crophopper when he is trying to speed off the runway after siphoning some of Chug's jet fuel in the "Meet Dusty" advertisement for Planes. de:The Queen pl:Jej Królewska Wysokość pt-br:Rainha Elizabeth II ru:Королева Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:UK Category:Female characters Category:British